OC Outer Heaven
by Mostcreativeusernameever
Summary: A Hetalia and MGS crossover...kinda. I LOVE MGS and Hetalia so i decided to make a OC of Outer Heaven. Inspired (kinda) by Tigerlillyhunt's OC Jamacia. I DON'T OWN MGS OR HETALIA! I do own OC Outer Heaven. (But i has a feeling that there are other OC Outer Heavens)
1. Chapter 1

Nation: Outer Heaven

Given Name: Jane Doe

Nicknames: OH, Jane, Merc, MSF

Age: 41 (Looks to be in late teen's - earlier twenties)

Gender: Female

Sexuality: N/A (Ask her and you'll wake up in a torture room)

Height: 5'11''

Skin tone: White with a slight tan

Birthday: No one really knows exactly, not even her. All she knows is that she was born in the 70's

Job: She is a mercenary. She is constantly traveling the world, going from one contract to another. She also has excellent bargaining skills when it comes to signing and agreeing to the contracts themselves.

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Hairstyle: She tends to wear her two-eyed balaclava most of the time, even outside of battle. She is reported to have buzz-cut hairstyle and is very beautiful.

L/R Handed: Right

Languages: Her primary language is English, although she knows about every language in the world, even a few fictional languages. She talks in a slight American accent.

Other features: She has a number of scars across her whole body on account of the numerous battles she has been in. She also has a tattoo of her country's flag on her back.

Personality: She is a very disciplined and serious girl. She follows all orders given to her without hesitation. She is also very silent and very aggressive towards others, especially in battle. Although, she does appear to have a calmer and kind nature when she around her fellow mercenaries and her allies in battle. She was been often sighted sharing a beer or two with her close friends. She also likes to make designs for new weapons. However, get on her bad side and you'll wish you'd never been born. She will hunt you down until you either apologize or until she's done torturing you, which she often does with a smile on her face. She is fiercely loyal to her friends and is incredible strong and wise. Her nation was created in the 70's to serve as a refugee for soldier's with nowhere to go; and eventually became the world's foremost mercenary company and world's only mercenary nation, and out of her boss's mentor's memory. Mercenaries from all over the world come to her place, so she knows a lot other nations and their history. America has often been with odds with her.

Significant Other: Does her favorite gun count?

Pets: Alpha her dog, and about 24 scorpions

Relationships:

America: (Brother; adopted) America really hates her guts for some reason. The two often fight about who is the strongest country in the world. He has even once said that he'll "Get NATO to bomb your ass" although she takes as a bluff and often insults her brother for being so dumb. About half of her mercenaries are Americans.

Canada: (Brother; adopted) Although they don't interact much, Outer Heaven and Canada get along together. She has heard about Canadian ferocity and, although she doesn't fear him, she commends his attitude in battle. She is one of the few people that recognize him.

England: (Brother; adopted) Outer Heaven seems to distrust England, possibly due towards her boss's relationship with a citizen of his country. She tends to avoid him, but when she is forced to interact with him, she insults him a lot and fights with him.

France: (Brother; adopted) Outer Heaven outright hates France. She hates his sexual advances toward anyone, especially fellow female nations. Outer Heaven usually chokes France with her wire until unconsciousness when she catches him flirting or when he flirts with her. However, she does admire the French Foreign Legion and a handful of her top officers are former Legionaries.

Russia: (Semi-adopted brother) Outer Heaven seems to enjoy Russia's company. She admires his history; especially the USSR period and will often call him USSR, much to his slight annoyance. She admires Russian weapons. Many of her mercenaries are his citizens and she calls them their "Young ones" She is been seen often singing the Russia National Anthem to herself.

Belarus: (Semi-adopted sister) Outer Heaven finds her adopted sister very cute and lovable, despite what other nations think about her. When she can, Outer Heaven tries to visit her place as much as she can. Outer Heaven doesn't find Belarus to be at all intimidating and scary at all. She often lets out her girly side around Belarus and often gives her hugs and presents. She comforts her when she's down, and protects her when other nations insult her. Outer Heaven also a picture of Belarus mounted on the dashboard of her Humvee with the words "Dalah'surfal" written on it….whatever the hell that means.

Switzerland: (Close friend) Outer Heaven are friends for about two reasons. One is their affinity for guns. The second is their love and dedication to protect Liechtenstein. They are often seen talking about guns and such. They also view Liechtenstein as their little sister. Although Switzerland was reluctant at first to trust her with his beloved sister, but eventually realized that he could trust Outer Heaven with Liechtenstein. They also enjoy going to shooting ranges, and Outer Heaven is fascinated with his former mercenary status and often asks questions about his mercenary experience.

Liechtenstein: (Kind of like a little sister) Outer Heaven and Liechtenstein have a good relationship together. Their relationship is more of a sister/sister thing. Outer Heaven takes care of her when she can and often plays with her and gives her sweets and loves her very much. Liechtenstein once gave her one of her bows and Outer Heave still carries it in her pocket where ever she goes.

Well that was a bit long wasn't it! The relationship part of it really took up the most space, but know you kinda see what I view Outer Heaven as. Just a couple of things I'd like to address.

To all of you who'd view Outer Heaven as a man a have a few things to say to you. 1, MY FANFIC! 2, Since Outer Heaven was Big Boss's vision of the Boss's will, I just had to make Outer Heaven a girl, to capture that Outer Heaven isn't about the Big Boss, its about his love and compassion for his former mentor, *Salutes to the Boss*

Jane Doe is name given to unidentified female corpse. 1. This means that Jane views herself as expendable. 2. In MSG3 when Big Boss told his name has John Doe to Para-Medic and she replied that her name was Jane Doe I realized the joke so I had to give OH that name.

OH's sexuality. To me at least its kinda obvious what she is -_-

Look up "Dalah'surfal"…if you still are lost about Jane's sexuality

The fictional languages Jane speaks are: Thalassian, Darnassian, Quenya, and Sindarin.

Fans of the languages about should now know that I'm a fan of both of those things too.

More stuff with Jane and all the Hetalia crew to come later!


	2. More!

Personality continued: Jane is very quick-tempered. Say something she doesn't get, insult her, or just be annoying and she will curse so much it would make a sailor blush. She will often talk in a British accent in use British sang for no reason. She is into BDSM. She will often use her good looks and charm for espionage. She will likes to spread lies and rumors for propaganda. She is gender-fluid…often acting like a man then a "freakin' lady". Can hold her alcohol down better than most. For one day, every month she locks herself in her room because she was cursed by France (with Britain's help) that on that day she will be very sexually aggressive and will have the urge to fuck everything insight, this was placed on her so France can finally get in her pants, but Jane found out about this (after basically raping America) and locks herself in her room. She's into cars and aircraft and is a very excellent pilot and driver. She will NEVER admit that she is a major LOTR and WoW fan. And she is also a sadist, taking her time and enjoying torturing her prisoners.


End file.
